


The English Teacher (Paul McCartney)

by beatlesvibe



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-22 09:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17659799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatlesvibe/pseuds/beatlesvibe
Summary: "That's when Mr. McCartney walked in. June watched as his soft black hair and scruffy beard made their way across the room. He carried himself in a sturdy manor, making sure his presence was known. He reached his desk and looked across the faces of the crowd, and then his eyes met June's. He lingered for a few seconds before looking down at his desk and clearing his throat."June is 20, and has decided to go back to college after finding herself unhappy. That is when she meets Mr.McCartney, the beautiful English teacher that every female, and some male, students gush over. What will happen when June finds herself in his class? And he's as equally drawn to her and she is to he?





	1. Chapter 1

Sun illuminated the empty classroom via old dusty windows, each pane of glass containing a layer of filth, smudged with fingerprints and dirt. A musty scent from the old building could be smelt throughout the room, and the sun giving off warmth made the smell enhance. Dusty books littered old wood shelves, damaged with water and age only added to the characteristic of the classroom. Empty desks lined perfectly across the college room each contained a small layer of dust, as the school year was just about to begin and these desks hadn’t been touch in just under three months. 

Mr. McCartney, also known as James Paul McCartney, rummaged through his jacket pocket, searching for the keys he hadn’t used since the end of the previous school year. His black hair was disheveled, and his beard unruly. Clearly he was unready to start the school year in just a few days. He finally grabbed the set of keys he was searching for and used them to unlock the door to his classroom. The door swung open, revealing just how bad of a state his room was in. Dust particles floating in the sunbeams suddenly moved with vigor as the gust of wind from the outside disturbed them. He hadn’t bothered visiting over the summer, assuming the janitorial staff was to take care of the dust and grime. He thought wrong.

“Well, welcome back Pauly.” A male voice spoke sarcastically, yet enthusiastic, behind him. Paul jumped, quickly turning his head to see his coworker, and long time friend, John Lennon. 

“Aye,” Paul grumbled before continuing on, “It’s much too soon to be back.” He spoke as he walked into the room. John followed close behind him, shutting the heavy door. John and Paul had been friends since their teens. John being a few months away from turning seventeen and Paul being fifteen. It took awhile for them to become really close, but finally they clicked and their friendship blossomed into what it is today. 

“That’s what you think, but another month being away would’ve drove you mad.” John joked, watching his friend wander over to his desk. “You can’t handle not being busy.”

Paul scoffed and set his leather briefcase down onto the dusty desk, prompting the settled dust to fly away into the still air. He brushed his wavy, disheveled hair out of his face and looked up at his friend, who stood there with a smile; his round glasses perfectly accenting his goofy stature. John also worked as a teacher, teaching music. His hair was down to his shoulders, and he always wore a t-shirt with a goofy saying and a nice blazer to cover. It truly showed his personality. He was one of those teachers that got along with every student. 

“Yeah well, I still would rather be at home.” Paul retaliated, fidgeting with the gold wedding band on his finger. His wife, Linda, and him had been married for just under three years. They had moved into a beautiful cottage over the summer, and Paul had grown quite accustomed to sitting in the sun room reading his collection of books. Paul taught English, so in his spare time, he was always eager to read and learn. He and John also played in a small band over the summer with their other two friends George Harrison, a counselor, and Ringo Starr, an art teacher. The four of them worked together at the college. 

“Who wouldn’t.” John remarked, sitting in one of the empty front row desks. He swept his hand across the desk, flinging the dust into the air and getting it stuck onto his sleeve. “You should really clean in here.”

Paul shook his head and sat down in his old desk chair, opening up his briefcase. He pulled out the pack of cigarettes and set them on his desk quickly pulling one out and sliding it between his lips. He handed one over to John and shared the lighter, both of them taking a drag. He wiped off the dust as best he could before trying to get his desk in order. He could already tell that the year ahead of him was going to be a long one.


	2. September

Summer had to end sometime as September came around. The air was already beginning to chill in the morning, turning hot towards the middle of the day. Leaves had slowly started to turn yellow and orange, ridding themselves of the vibrant green that stained their petals. Chill breezes had started to take effect, bringing with them the cold and rainy fall.

The sun was just beginning to peak over the hillside and trees when the buzzer of her alarm went off, pulling June out of a deep sleep. She sat up, grudgingly hitting the snooze button on her alarm and layed back down. Her back ached from not sleeping comfortably as this was her first year as a sophomore in college. She was twenty, but she didn’t go straight into college after high school like every other student. She traveled the countryside for two years with her boyfriend, Jude, being one of those ‘make love not war’ people.

She rolled out of bed and sighed, catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror of their small apartment. Once her and Jude had decided to settle down, they found a small apartment, just south of the college campus. They, mostly Jude, had grown tired of living out of a small van, and hitchhiking. Jude worked as a salesman now with his father and was gone for most of the day, and some of the time he was gone for days on business trips. Leaving June to tend to herself. This is when she decided to go back to school;. she didn’t want to end up a housewife, tending to the kids and cooking dinner. She thought that if she got stuck being a stay at home mother, she’d never get to further her education and get a job. Deep down June knew she was unhappy with were she was. Her boyfriend, Jude, was controlling; he barely agreed to the idea of June going back to school.

June quickly got ready, anxious about being late on the first day. She looked over her class schedule again:

First period: Art  
Second period: Music  
Third period: English  
Lunch  
Fourth period: Physics  
Fifth period: Free Period

 

June grabbed her bag and began the mile walk to the campus. By now the sun has fully come over the hills, melting away the dew that had settled on the grass and trees. The air was slowly warming up now, taking away the cool chill of the morning. Traffic buzzed by, people no doubt on there way to their 9-5. Other students adorning backpacks could be seen either making their way to school or coffee shops. The first day of school always brought a bit of excitement to the usual dull city.

She approached the small campus finally and could see people hustling about, Sophomores rushing to their first period, seniors lazily sitting around the trees by the school. Laughter, yelling, and traffic was all that could be heard. June smiled nervously as she approached the daunting doors of the building her first class was in. She had chosen art as the first period to get a nice start to the day. Assuming it would be easy and a good way to wake up. June had always loved art, growing up painting, coloring, drawing. When she traveled with her boyfriend, they often would graffiti buildings with colorful swirls and designs.

The hallway of the building bustled with both students and faculty. The sun shone through small windows, and through the open classroom doors. The building smelled musty with the mix of body odor and cigarettes. June pushed her way through the crowds, reaching classroom number 1F, basic art. The name R. Starr was listed under the classroom number. She walked into the room to find a few other students, and Mr. Starr, she assumed it was him at least, sitting behind his paint littered desk. He had the famous ‘shaggy’ haircut and a white and red dotted button up shirt, as well as a moustache. 

“Hello, you!” Mr. Starr greeted June. She jumped at his sudden voice and took a moment to compose herself before greeting him back. 

“I’ve never seen you before, what’s your name, dear?” Mr. Starr asked. 

“I’m June.” June stuttered, still shocked by Mr. Starr containing so much energy. 

“Welcome to class, June.” Mr. Starr smiled. June smiled back at him, happy to see someone so welcoming. She turned to look at the empty desks and noticed a small one in the corner next to a stack of empty frames. She quickly made her way over, not wanting to keep the attention of anybody. 

The room was colorful, many famous painting prints litterted the walls, and colorful designs behind them. Mr. Starr’s desk sat in the back middle of the room, and the student desks formed a square that met with his. Piles of paper and art utensils lie strewn across the teachers desk, forming an almost organized clutter. By now, a few other students had filled the empty desks, and more began to pile in. June noticed a cute girl with long flowing brunette hair follow in with the stragglers. She quickly made her way over to the same corner June was in and sat in the chair next to June’s. 

“Hi, I’m Penny.” The girl, now known as Penny, greeted June. 

June smiled at her and nodded, “June.” 

“I haven’t seen you around campus before,” Penny spoke after getting settled in her seat and setting her books down onto the desk. “Are you new?”

“Oh, yes I am. I’m just a sophomore.” June replied, starting to feel more comfortable around this girl.

“I’m a junior. I take Mr. Starr’s class every semester. My Counselor said I should try to challenge myself by taking more advanced classes, but I just love Mr. Starr too much.” Penny said, finally getting all of her things settled and straightened. “Besides, it’s an easy pass. And I’m so close to graduating, that they don’t care anymore. I technically only need to take one more required class.”

June could already tell that Penny was a socialite. She loved to talk to everybody and anybody. She was beautiful too, she had a little button nose, light hazel eyes and long brunette hair. She looked like she belonged in a trendsetter magazine, as an ‘it’ girl that younger audiences looked up to. 

“Let me see your schedule, I want to know if we have anymore classes together.” Penny spoke up after a few more moments of silence. June quickly reached into her binder and pulled out her slightly crumpled scheduled paper, giving it to Penny. Penny’s eyes scanned over the paper quickly before smiling and saying “We have Mr. McCartney together! Oh, you’ll love him. He’s extremely nice, and might I add, very, very cute. But he’s married, so us girls mostly just dream about getting to run our fingers through that groovy black hair.” She sighed, lost in ‘dreamland’. The pair chatted on for a few more moments before Mr. Starr stood up and began to hand out the syllabus for the semester. 

The next few hours went by quickly, and before she knew it, she was walking to her third period. Penny had given her advice on how to get to all the buildings quickly and safely. Who to avoid and which way to go to escape big crowds. She was looking forward to having Penny in her class. It’s always nice to have somebody that you know in your class.

June approached the building, making sure she was at the right one and opened the heavy door. Surprisingly this building was much more quiet compared to her last one. Few people walked about, most of them were probably already in their next class. The building smelt the same as the other ones, body odor and cigarettes, but this one also had the smell of old books. This building was more dark compared to the previous. Surrounded by trees, it almost never experienced fresh sunlight, except for in the summer and early fall.

June found the english classroom and walked into it, surprised to find it mostly empty. Maybe she was early? Either way, Penny wasn’t there yet. She quickly found a seat on the back row, away from the small handful of students that were littered about the room. 

More students trickled in, making the empty classroom fill with life. Penny was one of the last people to come in, like first period, and immediately smiled when she saw June, quickly taking a seat next to her. That’s when Mr. McCartney walked in. June watched as his soft black hair and scruffy beard made their way across the room. He carried himself in a sturdy manor, making sure his presence was known. He reached his desk and looked across the faces of the crowd, and then his eyes met June’s. He lingered for a few seconds before looking down at his desk and clearing his throat. 

“Thank you all for coming to class today, I know it isn’t easy on the first day, and you have lunch after this.” He spoke, gathering a stack of papers and setting it down on a students desk. “Take one and pass it. This is this semester’s syllabus. Telling you test dates, and lesson plan dates.” 

Paul glanced over in June’s direction once again, taking note of how he was so confusingly drawn to her. A student, whom he’d never met before. There was something so enticing about her; he just wanted to stare. Of course, that would be completely unprofessional. And on top of that, he was a married man, quite happily in fact. Class continued on as normal as Paul was trying to make it. He was trying not to act distracted by this girl he didn’t even know. 

Time seemed to fly by as an hour had already passed and it was time to dismiss his class. He watched as the young woman walked out of the room and he took note of the brief glance she gave him while exiting the room.


	3. October

The first month of school seemed to have gone by so hasty, and now the first exam in Mr. McCartney’s class was quick approaching. June already wasn’t doing well in his class. She was too distracted by him, and to be fair, she was also distracting him. Her outfits had become increasingly tight and conformed to her body throughout the month of going to his class, and Paul’s eyes had explored her body every time she entered and left the room. 

With her grade dropping in the class, June had finally worked up the courage to ask Mr. McCartney for some extra help after class today. She had kept this weird crush a secret, not even telling Penny. They had grown quite close throughout the first month of school. Since they had two classes together, they studied together once a week. However June would only go back to Penny’s dorm, she didn’t want Jude to bother them while they worked. 

June sat in her usual seat; the back row corner. Mr.McCartney’s eyes caught June’s as she settling in her seat. Her heartbeat picked up slightly and she could feel her stomach drop. There was something so enticing and beautiful about his eyes; doe-like with long black lashes. She realized how long they’d been staring and immediately blushed, focusing on her textbook instead. She could feel her face physically beam with heat. 

“What’s got you so worked up, love?” Penny asked, sitting next to June. June jumped and looked at Penny.

“Nothing. I was just uh- It’s hot in here isn’t it?” June tried to cover her tracks. Penny saw right through her, but decided not to retaliate. She knew June would tell her in time. She also wasn’t going to mention how it was the end of October and how chilly it actually was outside.

Paul began class, cutting Penny and June’s conversation short. The infatuation with this lady had been turning into a real problem. He can’t keep watching this girl, even though she was so beautiful. She was his student, and student’s are off limits. All women are off limits. 

Class was going by surprisingly fast today, but Paul didn't want it to end quite yet. He always felt somewhat disappointed when June wouldn’t stop by his desk. It’s not like she had before, she’s always quick to dart out of class, but there was always a brief look at Paul before she was completely out of sight.

While writing on the chalkboard, he could feel her stare on the back of his head. As well as nineteen other eyes, but June’s always stuck out more than the others. He glanced at the clock noting there was a half and hour left of class. “Okay, I’m going to have you write a short excerpt about your favorite author, and why. I want them done by the end of class and on my desk. You have 30 minutes.” Paul spoke, setting the chalk down that was in his hand. He watched June grab her notebook and pencil while walking back to his desk to sit down.

\--

The bell rang dismissing the students. The once quiet classroom erupted with the sound of voices as things were put away in packs, and they filed their way out of the room. Paul noticed that June hadn’t left the room yet; even Penny had said goodbye and walked out. The girl slung her backpack over her shoulder and made her way down to the teachers desk.

“Mr. McCartney?,” She spoke softly, setting the paper down that he had requested. Her voice trembled softly out of nerves. “Here’s the author prompt, and um-” She paused to take a breath, trying to calm herself down, but Mr. McCartney’s alluring eyes keep catching her off guard. 

“Yes, Darling?” Paul encouraged her to go on; discovering how her perfume smells like lilac and slight cinnamon. He also called her 'Darling'. He only ever called his wife 'Darling'; and he certainly has never called his students 'Darling'.

“I was wondering if I could get some extra tutoring, with the test coming up and all,” June carried on, her voice still slightly shaky. By this point it was only her and Mr.McCartney in the room, all of her peers had left, and the door closed behind them. She was alone with this absolutely breathtaking man, whom she’d only known a short month. He was also her teacher, not to mention she was in a committed relationship. But she couldn’t deny the energy she felt between her and this man. 

Paul stood up, then took a seat on the side of his desk. June gazed at how Mr. McCartney was a good bit taller than her. “I think that is a lovely idea.” He was trying to contain his pull towards this girl. 

“Great!,” June squeaked before continuing on, “When can we start?”

“How about today, I’d love to go over any material you’re confused about,” Mr.McCartney said smoothly, “Meet me after school, and we’ll study.” 

June nodded, feeling pulled in by his voice and scent; warm mahogany and cigarettes. His hair was especially soft looking today, and his beard full. He was wearing a black turtleneck sweater, and some gray slacks, with some nice dress shoes. Paul observed that June was looking him down and felt himself smile slightly. ‘So she feels somewhat the same’ he thinks to himself. He observed that her shirt was tighter today, and her pants perfectly snug in all the right places. He cleared his throat and looked away from her, standing up and walking back to his chair. 

“So, I’ll see you after school, Miss June.” Paul spoke cooly, He was definitely feeling something with this girl, and he couldn’t stop himself. No matter how wrong it was, it just felt so right. June smiled at Mr. McCartney and nodded her head before turning around, exiting the classroom.


	4. Warm

June’s final class finished, and she felt her nerves pick up. Anxiety coursed firmly through her veins as she made her way to the English building, knowing she’s about to get one on one time with this teacher, whom she is so drawn to. A cool October wind blew through her jacket and scarf, chilling her skin. Leaves crunched under her shoes, and some newly fallen leaves tumbled to the ground from their home; only to be stepped on by a passerby. The sun shine didn’t keep her warm, with the cold breeze blowing.

The building came faster than June was hoping, and she stepped inside, beginning her walk to Mr.McCartney’s room. Student’s all passed by, in a hurry to get home for the day. She stopped in front of his room and took a deep breath before walking in. The last few students trickled as she walked in. A fresh tea cup sat on Mr. McCartney’s desk, still steaming. His hair was soft and tousled a bit, and he had put a jacket on over his turtleneck. His fingers rummaged through a stack of papers when June spoke, alerting him of her presence.

"Hello," She breathed softly, standing next to his desk.

“Welcome back,” Paul smiled at June. June blushed and sat down in one of the desks closest to Mr. McCartney’s desk. “What did you want to work on, love?”

“Um, well, I want to study more into the last four lessons we went over,” June paused to pull out her notes, “I just get so lost trying to study my writing. It's been a while since i've been in school.” She chuckles at herself for being so bad at writing. Even in high school she had horrible penmanship 

“That’s two weeks worth of lessons, Darling.” Paul stifled a chuckle, “Why didn’t you ask for help earlier?” He noticed June blushing, and fidgeting a little in her seat. 

“I-” June began but Mr. Mccartney cut her off,

“You know what, no stress love, let’s go over these, aye?” 

June nodded, and saw Paul motion for her to come sit in the chair by his desk. She stood up and made her way over, sitting down and setting her papers and books down as well. Paul’s eyes fixated on June’s face; her soft features and gentle aura was so alluring. His eyes traveled down June’s body, drinking in her sight, even though he saw her only a short few hours ago. June cleared her throat and fidgeted, making Paul’s eyes jump back up to her face. The tension in the air was thick, each of them breathing just heavy enough that it was noticeable. 

They caught each others eyes and didn’t say a word, just stuck staring. His doe-like eyes enticing June’s, like a fly caught in the spider’s web. A sudden book falling to the floor made the both of them jump. Paul cleared his throat and started straightening papers on his desk as June embarrassingly picked up the fallen book. The teacher watched as her shirt rode up exposing the small of her back. He could only imagine how soft and warm that little piece of skin was. June set the book onto Mr. McCartney’s desk and pulled her shirt back down, adjusting the way she was sitting. A sudden knock at the door alarmed them. 

“Come in!” Paul hollered, trying to hide the upsetness in his voice. The door opened and Mr. Lennon walked in, along with Mr. Starr. They both noted June in the room.

“Ah, Miss June, what’re you doing here?” Mr. Lennon remarked, he stood in his casual clothes, a t-shirt and jeans. Mr. Lennon likes to dress casual on Fridays, he claims it helps prepare one's self for the weekend. Nobody really gets how that will help, but they don't say anything.

“Mr. McCartney was helping me um- study some things from his class.” June spoke. She felt so embarrassed, for no reason. This was just a tutor session, nothing more. So why was she so flustered?

“Aye, smart one he is.” Mr. Starr smiled, gesturing to Mr. McCartney. Paul nodded at his friends and colleagues. He hasn't mentioned his infatuation with June to his friends. How could he anyway? He has a wife at home for hell’s sake. It’s not like they don’t know his wife, they love Linda to pieces. 

“Well, we just came to say that there will be beers at my place tonight, so tell the Mrs. that you’ll be home late.” John smirked at Paul. Paul nodded, still somewhat distracted by June. 

“Sounds good, lads.” Paul acknowledged, hoping they would leave soon. The two men nodded, then said their goodbyes to June and exited the classroom. The breath that June and Mr.McCartney had been holding was let go. Paul pushed the hair out of his face and looked at June, who was still just as worked up as he was.

“At least they knocked.” Paul joked, lightning the mood. June laughed and nodded in agreement. She straightened her note papers and tried to continue their tutoring. 

An hour and a half went by, and soon it was getting to be late in the afternoon. Mr.McCartney’s wife, Linda, had begun wondering where her husband was. Usually Paul was home like clockwork, right by 5 p.m. It was especially weird, since it was a Friday. He also had an engagement at John’s home. They had been so focused on each other that they hadn’t noticed how much time had passed. By now the sun was gazing through the classroom windows, warming the entire area. It illuminated behind Mr.McCartney, almost casting a glow around the man. June could feel the pleasant warmth encase her, completely oblivious that Paul was feeling the same thing. They felt natural in each others company, like they had known the other for years. It wasn’t until Paul glanced at the clock did he notice how late it actually was. 

“Um, maybe I’d better get going.”June spoke, wishing this could last forever. She gathered her notes and began to put them away.

“I wish we could go over all the material, but then I’d only get to see you during class,” Paul said smoothly, implying he wanted to see her more. June chuckled and blushed, now putting on her jacket and scarf. 

“Well, I can always find more stuff that I need to study. I just can’t seem to focus in your class for some reason.” She joked, watching as her teacher stood up, gathering his things as well. 

Paul followed behind June and opened the door for her. “I’ll see you Monday, Darling.”


	5. Cold

That evening June sat on the small couch in her tiny apartment flipping through one of her school textbooks; her boyfriend, Jude, wasn’t home yet from work. She had already tidied the house, did the dishes, and swept; she had a lot on her mind, how can you not have so much on your mind after being in a flirtatious circle with your teacher? Gentle light illuminated from the lamps while an incense stick burned. A record played, adding to the calm mood. 

Mr.McCartney was driving her mad. With his stares, his scent of mahogany and cigarettes, his soft hair and full beard. Monday couldn’t come soon enough. It had only been one month since she started school, and in one single month, this man threw his web, catching June good and snug. June always hears the other girls snickers about how attracted to that man they are, and the naughty things they would do if they got ahold of him. It makes her twinge with jealousy. She shouldn’t even be getting jealous about those sort of things, he isn’t hers.

The door opening startled June. Jude made is way into the apartment, huffing about one thing or another that was stressful about his day. He would always come home angry and upset. The only way he dealt with it was taking it out onto June. 

“How was work?” June asked softly. Jude threw his jacket onto the couch and his shoes over by the entryway. 

“Horrible. Get me a beer.” Jude grunted out. 

He was twentyfour, so four years older than June. She was fresh out of high school when she met him. He was a peace loving activist, while June was still a ‘good girl’, like her parents, and religious. One of her friends convinced her to go to a party, and that’s where they met. After they had started going steady for about a month, Jude convinced June to leave her parents to be with him, and travel the country. June, being so young and infatuated with this man, got up and left her family. As you know, they traveled by hitchhiking and eventually bought a van. Of course Jude got tired of living on the road and asked June to settle down with him. They aren’t married, but they are committed. June maybe not so much anymore. 

Ever since Jude got the job with his father, he’s become less of the man June fell in love with, and now she loves it when he leaves on business trips for days. They’re inevitably drifting apart, and June is happy about it. The reason June hadn’t left him yet was because she was scared of his violence. He had a nasty temper, and wasn’t afraid to cause harm to anything in his way.

“Here,” June speaks, handing Jude his beer. He cracks it open, and sets it on top of the record player. June hates it when he does that, because he always spills and ruins it. She sits on the couch before she speaks, “Do you want to hear how my school is going?”

Jude snorts before nodding reluctantly and takes another swig of his beer. 

“Well, my classes are going great, but I’ve started tutoring with my English teacher. I just seem to be struggling with it.” June says, while rummaging through her English notes.

“Which teacher is that?” Jude asks. He is the jealous type, if he knew June was staying after school, spending alone time with a male teacher, especially Mr. McCartney, he would flip out. 

“It’s uh- Mr- I mean Mrs. McCartney. She’s female. She’s nice, really nice.” June stutters over herself, trying not to make the mans bomb go off. She doesn’t have the energy to deal with it.

“She sounds nice.” Jude says without any further questions. 

The rest of the night goes surprisingly calm. June made the two of them dinner and then Jude got drunk and passed out in their bed, leaving her an hour of quiet peace before she had to go to bed. June quietly cleans up dinner and cleans up all the empty alcohol bottles, putting them into the garbage. If only she could still trust and love Jude like she used to, all she can see is the ugly; inside and out.

June makes sure that the door is locked, and shuts off all the lamps. She sighs softly, seeing her textbooks sitting on the table, her mind drifting to the events that occurred earlier. She wishes she could be with Mr. McCartney right now, he probably wouldn’t get drunk and pass out. He would be loving and caring. If only.

June then slips into bed, as far away from Jude as she can be, and falls asleep with the thought of her teacher on her mind.


	6. November

The alarm buzzing suddenly woke Paul. He quickly slapped his hand onto his alarm clock and stopped the buzzing. He felt his wife stir in bed next to him, obviously being disturbed by his alarm. Linda was the best thing that happened to Paul, he saved her from a deep depressive state. Having just graduated college, not knowing where he was going with his life. They met in a small cafe, Linda accidentally spilling her Iced drink all over him. They dated for two years before getting married, and have been together for three since then. Though he has started to feel differently about things lately. He doesn’t feel as connected to her as he used to be. She’s his wife, quite literally the love of his life, but he just didn’t feel that as intensely as he used to.

“What time is it?” Linda grumbled softly, her voice not fully awake. 

“It’s six a.m. Darling.” Paul spoke back, laying himself back onto the bed. Six a.m. on Monday morning. The weekend flew by too fast. Now he’ll be finding himself tutoring June this afternoon. He sighed to himself and climbed out of bed, heading towards the bathroom to take a shower before he needed to go into work. Linda followed in shortly after, joining Paul in the shower. She helped him wash his back, and his hair, trying to wake him up for the day. Paul however couldn’t get his mind off of June. He deep down secretly wished it was June washing his back rather than his wife, but he doesn’t fully want to admit that. 

They finished the shower, and Paul got out, dried himself then got dressed for the day. He quickly made tea and then put his jacket, shoes, and coat. He kissed Linda’s cheek goodbye and climbed into the car

..

Third period rolled around, and June wasn’t in class. This made Paul disappointed, he still tried to keep his attitude as he taught his other students. June hadn’t missed one day of school since the year had started. She was always early to class. It only made him feel anxious, and he wasn’t sure why. When class ended he stopped Penny, to see if she knew were June was.

“Penny, may I see you for a moment?” Paul called out after he dismissed class. Penny said goodbye to her other friends and walked down to Mr. McCartney’s desk.

“Yes, Mr. McCartney?” Penny asked, sweet as ever.

“Where’s Miss June today?” Paul asked, trying to act like a concerned teacher, and not like a concerned creep. “Today’s lesson was an important one.”

“Oh, She said she was feeling ill during first period and I think she went home.” Penny explained. Paul nodded, still feeling disappointed that he didn’t get to see June. He was looking forward to seeing her, and has been all weekend. 

“Right, well, make sure to pass on today’s lesson to her.” Mr. McCartney quickly jumped into teacher mode, gathering papers that had been set onto his desk.

“I’ll make sure she gets my notes” Penny smiled and nodded. The teacher dismissed her and frowned, getting into grading his student’s papers.  
\--  
After school ended, Paul stayed trying to grade some papers and clean up his classroom somewhat. He needed to use this as a distraction, he needed to stop thinking about June. A knock at the door brought his attention. He glanced up to see June. His mood immediately picked up.

“June, Darling, what’re you doing here? Penny told me you went home sick?” Paul exclaimed, standing up and beckoning her to come in.

“I wasn’t feeling well, but I can’t afford to miss a tutor session. I need to pass your test on Wednesday.” June said, walking in. Paul noticed that she was wearing a long sleeve shirt today and she had sunglasses on. But they were inside a ill-lit room. 

“Right, the test.” Paul had forgotten about his own test. To be fair, he had been distracted a lot recently. “Why’ve you got sunglasses on?” He continued, just realizing that that's not normal. June visibly became uncomfortable. She had them on because Jude has slapped her on Sunday night, he’d gotten too drunk and aggressive. Now she had slight swelling and a small bruise. 

“I’m hungover, that’s it.” She lied, an easy lie. “The lights are too bright,” She added, sitting down at the desk by Mr. McCartney's. She pulled out her notes and books and beckoned Paul to help her. Nothing more was said about the sunglasses, though Paul knew there was more to the story than that. They continued through the lesson normally, she quietly taking notes while Paul explained more deeply. At one point June’s glasses slipped down slightly, Paul catching a brief look of the small bruise under her eye and the puffiness around it. 

“June,” He spoke softly, interrupting her writing. She quickly pushed the glasses up to cover her eyes again, and looked up at Mr.McCartney, “Who did that to you.” He spoke tenderly and calmly, trying not to upset June. He himself was upset, no one just gets a black eye. June sighed, sitting back in her seat. She sighed softly, taking the glasses off and setting them onto her desk.

“My um- I tripped walking to steps to my apartment. Hit my eye on my hand as I fell,” June explained carelessly. Paul clenched his fist, knowing that he can’t do anything to help her if she doesn’t tell him the truth. He slowly stood up, and walked over to the desk next to June’s; sitting down. She seemed to lean towards him a bit, as if begging for his touch. Paul gently placed his hand on top of hers, making June’s eyes shoot up. She could feel how warm and inviting his hands were, and his signature scent. Instantly her cold hand began to warm up, like a fire warming up cold room. 

Their eye contact held for a few more seconds before June finally blinked. Paul was slowly getting closer to her, wanting her to feel safe with him. Before they knew it, they were both just inches apart, June could feel Mr.McCartney’s breath very softly on her cheek. She looked back up into his eyes and then it happened.

Their lips met.

June’s entire body came to life, as though a fire had been lit beneath her feet. The room went blank, and it was just the two of them. Nothing else mattered except this man. Pauls hands snaked their way around her waist, somehow awkwardly even though they were sitting in desks. The desk scooted closer together, with the force of Paul pulling June towards him. Sunlight poured in through the windows, warming up the cold environment. 

Paul pulled them apart, resting his head onto June’s, his hands now on the sides of her face. He smiled and let out a laugh. June smiled too, a small tear forming in her eye. She wasn’t sad, she just felt so overwhelmed from everything. Have you ever had the most minuscule thing happen to you, and it’s so overwhelming that you cry? 

“Why’re you crying darling?” Paul questioned, noticing the tear. He swiped it with his thumb and gently moved her face to look up at his. 

“That was everything I’ve been waiting for.” June let out a huff towards to end, only leaving Paul to smile wider. 

“Me too.” He pulled June in for another kiss, this time with more vigor and lust. June went along with it for a moment before putting her hand onto Mr.McCartney’s chest and pushing him away. She shook her head, while Paul sat confused. 

“Mr.McCartney I-”

“Call me Paul.”

“Oh right, Paul... I- I have a boyfriend, I can’t be doing this.” June let out reluctantly. She watched his body language, to see how he would react. He pulled out a gold band from his pocket and held it up so that June could see it.

“I’m married.” He said, “I started taking my ring off when I saw you in my class.” Paul slipped the band back into his pocket and grabbed a hold of June’s hand. “I know that all of this is wrong, on so many levels, but I cannot deny the energy between us, Darling.”

“I agree, I can’t deny it either.” June slightly smiled. She held her teachers hand back, and bit her lip, thinking about how much she wanted this man. 

“We can keep meeting up after school and I can continue to tutor you, even on subjects outside of English,” Paul winked at the end, giving June a good laugh. She had forgotten about how the side of her face hurt, she had almost completely forgotten about Jude. It really felt like nothing else mattered.


	7. Penny

“Pen, can I tell you something in confidence?” June spoke. June and Penny sat in Penny’s dormroom one evening, a few weeks after June and Paul had decided to officially sneak around. The rest of Penny’s dorm-mates had gone out for the evening, leaving the two girls alone. They sat on the floor, textbooks and papers scattered about as they studied. 

“Of course!,” Penny proclaimed, “You can trust me, with anything.” She pushed her textbooks aside, and scooted closer to June.

“Okay, well it’s kind of a major secret, so I need to know that you’re one hundred percent not going to spill.” June pushed on, setting her pencil down.

Penny gasped, throwing her hands up to her face and covering her mouth, eyes wide, “You’re pregnant.”

“No, no, no, no no no no,” June laughed, waving her hands gently. “Way less dramatic than that.”

“Well, C’mon then, spill. Don’t leave me guessing. You know I always assume the worst.” Penny spoke, getting anxious to hear what June’s secret was. June felt her heartbeat pick up, she was excited to finally have someone to talk about this with. 

“Okay, so you know Mr.McCartney, I mean obviously you do,” June began, “So um, okay, you’re not going to believe this, but for the past few weeks… we have kind of been… seeing each other,” June’s voice trailed off softer and softer with each pause. Her eyes met up with Penny, seeing that Penny’s eyes were wide and she held almost a blank/shocked expression. 

“You’re joking, you’re pulling my strings. Nice one June, you almost had me.” Penny laughed, straightening out her textbooks and getting back to writing something down.

June rolled her eyes, and grabbed the pencil that was in Penny’s hand. “I’m not joking Pen. It’s a full on, serious affair.”

“Wai-wai-wai-wait a moment here, hold on.” Penny spoke in disbelief, She held her hands up, and pointed at the girl across from her. “You’re telling me that you, June, are sleeping with our English teacher?!” The girl scoffed jokingly and ran her hands down her face.

“Yeah actually, he’s quite a solid lay.” June giggled. She knew it was wrong on every front, but by God was that man so attractive.

“You are a hero for every girl that goes to our school.” Penny laughed, still slightly in disbelief. “I mean, how do you even get a guy like him to sleep with you? He’s married. He has a solid job. I-I guess I just don’t understand. I mean, I’ve been trying ever since I got to this damn college,” Penny paused to take a breath, “Of course not with Mr. McCartney, He is beautiful, but I want Mr. Lennon.”

“Mr. Lennon? Wow, I would’ve never- Okay that’s against the point. Anyways, It just sort of happened one day. We kissed and with each tutoring session, things just got more and more heated. It’s the most aroused I’ve been in two years Penny, two years!” June spoke, ending dramatically.

“That’s the whole span of your relationship with Ju- Oh. Okay, I got it.” Penny nodded. 

“Pen, I need you to promise me that you won’t tell anybody. Mr. McCartney could get fired, and I could get expelled.” June spoke softly now, shuffling a few papers around. She didn’t want to lose this man, she really felt a connection to him.

“June, you can trust me. Not a peep out of these lips,” Penny smiled at her friend, gently rubbing the side of her arm. This was huge news, of course if anybody else found out, it would be a disaster.


	8. December

Days turned to weeks, and weeks turned to months. Before anybody knew it, it was December; exactly on the nineteenth. Holiday break was only one day away, and it was obvious around campus. Most students had already left, not caring about anything after finals. Classes were near empty today, leaving teachers to give their students mindless work, that wasn’t worth much. 

June and Paul had continued to see each other three times a week after school, deciding that five was too much and three was just under the suspicion line. Each tutoring session had gotten more steamy than just a kiss. By December nineteenth it had turned into a full on affair. Paul would lock his classroom door, and turn the lights off, hiding from anybody that attempted to visit. Of course he didn’t want visitors, he was busy attending to matters. Their chemistry was unbeatable, it was full of vigor, energy, connectivity. 

June sat in Mr. McCartney’s room after class, deciding to stay for lunch. It’s not like she had anywhere else to go, and this was the only place she wanted to be. She had brought a small sandwich and assorted vegetables, also bringing Mr. McCartney a sandwich with vegetables. She has started to bring him lunches one day after he forgot his, and it just turned into a recurring habit. 

The pair sat at Mr. McCartneys desk, eating the food June had brought. Of course they hadn’t gotten sloppy about being secret regarding their affair. If they got caught Paul would be fired and June would be expelled; as it states in the school guidelines. They always had school work on Paul’s desk in case they needed a quick cover story. Rain pounded down onto the windows, giving the classroom a gray dull color, but a lamp sat next to Mr. McCartney’s desk, giving off a soft yellow glow. 

“... So that’s when I woke up naked, in a field.” June finished telling Paul a story from her travels. He laughed, shaking his head while wiping his mouth from crumbs. 

“You had a much different young adult life than I did, love.” He added, taking a bite from a carrot. “I spent my youth going to school and trying to become famous, playing shows on the weekend with Mr. Lennon, Mr. Starr, and even Mr. Harrison.” 

“Wow, yeah, mine was much more fun.” June jokes, finishing her lunch and throwing the empty bags away. “I couldn’t imagine the four of you together when you were young.”

“We all had the same haircut, and wore suits trying to attract good company.” Mr. McCartney smiled, thinking about his friends. He too finished his lunch and June threw away his trash before leaning in to give him a soft kiss. A knock at the door alarmed the two of them and June quickly sat down, acting as though she was working on some school work. 

“Hello dear, thought I’d pop in for lunch.” Linda, Paul’s wife, entered the classroom carrying a few tins of food. This was the first time June had ever seen Paul’s wife. She was beautiful. Flowing blonde hair and a slim figure with delicate, big eyes. Her jacket was slightly wet due to the rain, and her hair gently soaked as well. 

“Hello darling,” Paul quickly stood up and walked over to her, kissing her cheek and grabbing the food tins, even though he had already eaten. June felt her stomach drop, and started to gather her things to leave. The pair made there way back over to Paul’s desk, and the teacher set the food tins on his desk.

“This is one of my students, June.” Paul introduced June to Linda. Linda smiled warmly at June, and nodded her head, as she was taking off her jacket. 

“Hello,” Linda greeted, draping her jacket across a student desk.

“Hello,” June swallowed, grabbing her pack and putting her jacket on. She didn’t want to stick around while Linda was there. “I’ll see you after Holiday, Mr. McCartney.” She spoke quickly, and exited the classroom, getting one last glance of the man. 

June fought back the nauseous feeling in her stomach. She shouldn’t be feeling this way in the first place, she was the ‘mistress’. She wouldn’t ever be Paul’s number one, she was always to be number two. June kept her head down as she walked home. The cold December rain poured down, mixing with a chilling wind. June could feel her hair start to stick to her face, not bothering to fix it. Her coat was already starting to soak through, and her shoes thoroughly soaked. At least she didn’t live far from campus. Now she had Holiday break to decide if she really wanted this, everything was perfect until she realized that she was hurting another human being, and they didn't even know it. 

..

Paul hurried to see if he could find June. He told Linda he was using the restroom, and quickly left in search of his mistress. His eyes darted throughout the corridor, only seeing students and faculty mingled together. His feet were quick to dart down the hallway and towards the exit, pushing open the two doors, immediately getting hit with the cold December rain. He shielded his face while running in the direction June always walked home in. He’d always watch her leave after lunch or after school, to make sure she was safe. Also because she had a cute butt.

June hadn't had gone far when he finally reached her. The cold rainfall and wind chilled him to the bone, not thinking about grabbing a jacket before he left. It would've been suspicious anyways; grabbing a jacket to ‘go to the bathroom’. His hand reached around her arm and he spun her around to face him. Her wet hair slapped the sides of her cheeks, and her mascara had begun to run leaving opaque black streaks. Even a mess, Paul thought she was cute.

“Meet up with me on the twenty first. Carla’s Coffee shop, at noon. Please. I can’t go all of Holiday break without seeing you, love.” Paul spoke, out of breath from running. June thought for a moment, watching as Paul's usually fluffy hair got weighed down by the rain, his blazer getting soaked as well. His usually full-of-life doe-like eyes were now dark. Anxiously he anticipated June’s answer. 

“Okay,” June agreed, her voice quiet. “But only because of how much I would hurt without you.” Paul smiled, looking at his mistress.

“I’ve got to get back, but I’ll see you on the twenty first, at noon.” Paul said, starting to feel the chill really take place. He grabbed June’s hand and kissed the back of it before he turned around and ran back to his classroom.


	9. Cheer

The cafe was buzzing with life. Some of them writers, some of them reading, but the majority was young adults chatting with groups of friends. June sat in the corner of the lobby, purposely away from the noise. She had brought a book from home, in case Paul never showed, and it gave her something to do while she waited anxiously. She had already ordered a coffee and was drinking it slowly. Even if Paul didn’t show, it got her out of the house. Jude had been getting worse and worse to deal with, and with the holidays coming around quite quick, he had gotten worse. Sometimes it feels like the Holidays brought out the worst in people. 

“Hey stranger,” A man spoke, making June jump slightly. She looked up from her book and saw the kind eyes of her Lover, and smiled wide. He pulled out the chair opposite hers and sat down. “Ordered without me, eh?” 

“I was thirsty,” June defended jokingly, grabbing the cup and taking a sip. The coffee instantly warmed her up and she let a small smile slip while she set the cup down. “I was starting to think you wouldn’t show.”

“I could never abandon a sweet lass like you.” Paul winked, stealing June’s coffee and drinking from it.

“Yeah, my prince charming.” She smiled and stole her cup back, setting it down next to her book. “Look at us, meeting up outside of school now.”

“I’ve been wanting to spend more time with you than just the half hour I get during lunch and the hour after school. I think it’s time I take you on a proper date.” Paul spoke. June felt the giddiness rise inside of her, she hadn’t felt this way in years. The excitement, the danger, the chance of getting caught, it was all so invigorating. The man stood up, pushing the chair back under the table and held out his hand. June grabbed it and stood up, grabbing her book as well, and the pair made their way out of the coffee shop and into the open street.

The weather was surprisingly calm today. The nasty rain had passed, even bringing a bit of sunshine with its passing. The streets were decorated with Holiday cheer. Each tree had been individually wrapped with lights, and lights were strung along the lamp posts. Of course, the real spectacle of it all didn’t truly show until it got dark. It was more busy today, as people were out shopping for their Christmas gifts. Paul grabbed June’s hand and held her close, enjoying how warm she made him feel. He long lost that warmth with Linda. 

“What’s on the agenda today, Paul?” June asked, after they’d been walking for a moment.

“I’m going to take you to a bookstore, where we can choose books to read and tell each other about. Then I figured we’d stop at a record shop, dinner, and to top it off: ice skating.” He had been thinking about the perfect date for weeks. Usually if you’re amidst a passionate affair, you don’t take your lover on a date; but Paul deep down knew that this was something more than just an affair. Why he hadn’t issued Linda divorce papers yet was a question looming on both his and June’s mind. Though June couldn’t say much because she was still with Jude. Affairs never made sense to June, of course she’d never been it one until now. She didn’t understand why whomever was in the affair didn’t break it off with their significant other. She still doesn’t understand, even being in one now. Nobody can really know what people’s relationships are like unless they’re in them.

“That sounds lovely.” June smiled, all feelings of anxiety gone from her system. She knew she was safe with Paul, and vice versa. 

The pair chatted on while they walked to their first destination, it was just a short walk to the bookstore Paul had in mind. He couldn’t help but feel so much affection towards the girl next to him. Even though they’d only known each other for three months, he knew this was something special. 

The bookshop soon approached and Paul opened the door, gesturing for June to go in first. She smiled and nodded at the man, entering in the store. It was dimly lit, shelves lined the floor, filled with new and old books. Random posters littered the walls, and a small lady sat behind the cash register, reading a book herself. It was an old store, clearly, but it had a lot of character.

“This is so quaint.” June spoke as the two of them walked down an aisle. June ran her hand along some old books, feeling their spines. They were worn, the corners were ripped, print had also begun to fade off. Paul smiled at her comment. He visited this book store frequently, to the point where Gladys, the lady behind the cash register, knew him almost personally. The store was extremely quiet, only the sounds of their footsteps could be heard, along with an occasional page turn from Gladys. 

“I come here a lot, this is my favorite book store in town.” The man spoke after watching June for a few moments. “I like to clear my head here.” June looked up at Paul, and put her hand into his.

“It’s lovely.” She whispered with a smile. The pair walked around the store some more, occasionally picking up books to show the other. Paul was feeling an intense ecstasy; he couldn’t remember the last time that he had felt this way. June always made him feel like a teenager again. Stealing kisses, secret calls to the others household, and now they had started the ‘sneaking out’ phase. He remembers being a teen and sneaking out the window so his father wouldn’t hear the door. 

They continued on their way to the record shop now. They had spent over two hours at the book shop, even sitting down to read a few chapters of a book. Paul ended up purchasing a few books, and June got a couple herself. Of course, that prompted Gladys to raise an eyebrow, who was the girl with Mister McCartney? With that, they made their way down the street. The sun would be setting in a few hours, giving them plenty of time before the ice rink would turn on the Christmas lights.

“What kind of records do you listen to?” Paul asked June curiously as the walked.

“Well, I’m super into this band called ‘The Bugs’. The boys are so cute, and from Liverpool, believe it or not. Their music is so good.” June gushed. She never really got to talk about things like that, Jude didn’t care. As long as June cleaned and cooked, Jude could care less about her. But he didn’t want her off romping around with another man.

“The Bugs aye? What’re their names?” Paul questioned on.

“James McArtery, Jim Lemon, Harrison George, and Richard Starkey. I love them.” June smiled. “There’s also an up and coming band named Pink Floyd I really like. Their stuff is psychedelic, I heard they play at a club called U.F.O. I’d love to go sometime.”

“Young people music,” Paul laughed, and continued to walk with June until they reached the record shop. It was busy, as it would be before Christmas. Paul once again opened the door for June, and followed in after she did. The couple walked their way around people, occasionally rummaging through some stacks of records, chatting here and there about an album. Paul couldn’t keep his eyes off his date, she was just so beautiful. Even surrounded by many people, it felt like they were the only two people in the shop. He watched her get excited about certain records, and go into full detail as to why he should listen to them ‘now’, enjoying every moment of it. They had spent so much time amongst the chaos of the record shop, it flew by.

The sun was starting to set now, and little by little, street lamps began to turn on, along with the Christmas lights that wrapped every little thing. People had started to head home now, whether it be from work or shopping. Paul and June once again bought some new records, sticking them with their books, and made their way out of the shop onto the boulevard. Paul took June’s hand into his own, enjoying the warmth. 

“And for the grande finale, Ice skating.” Paul spoke to June. It was further downtown, willing the pair to walk to Paul’s small car, putting their purchases into the back seat. It was too cold to walk that far in the dark anyways. The Christmas lights that littered the street now shone with their full glory, people walked in groups along the street; carrying all sorts of bags and boxes. June hadn’t felt more happy than she did now, fully enjoying the time with her lover.   
They shortly arrived to the ice rink, and Paul got out to open the door for June. Faint music could be heard from the ice rink’s speakers; along with laughter and chatter from the people inside. Paul had made sure to bring extra an coat and pair of socks for June. She sat down in the back of the car while the man helped put on her socks and then draped the jacket over her shoulders.

‘My prince Charming,” June laughed sarcastically and kissed his forehead afterwords. “How did you know I’d be cold?” 

“You’re always cold, Love.” Paul replied, putting on an extra pair of socks himself. He grabbed June’s hand and the pair walked to the ice rink. Paul paid for admission, and for the rental of the shoes. He helped June put them on and tighten them to her liking, and then put on his own, with June’s aid. They wobbly made their way to the Ice, and Paul stepped onto it first, holding onto the wall that lined the rink. 

“It’s been a while,” He laughed and help June step onto the Ice. She immediately began skating beside him while he gained his footing. 

“C’mon Paul, I know you can do it.” June teased, skating circles around the man.

“I thought that I was to be the one to help steady you, not the other way around,” Paul laughed, grabbing ahold of June’s hand to help balance himself. 

June shrugged before she spoke, “Dad always wanted me to Ice Skate, so I skated from age seven to sixteen. I stopped once I realized that It’s just not what I want to do.”

“I had no idea,” Paul said, trying to stabilize himself, “You learn something new every day.”

The pair was silent for a few moments, slowly making their way around the rink. People skated past, doing tricks and jumps for show. The music was now louder, and the chatter as well. Christmas lights were wrapped around every tree, and strung along the poles.

“What made you decide to become a teacher?” June asked, skating backwards to face Paul.   
“I didn’t know what else to do.” He answered honestly while watching his feet. “You graduate and think, ‘what now?’. I already liked literature and studied that. I just had to take two more years of schooling to become a teacher.” 

June nodded, listening to him. Where was she going in life? I mean, at least she was in school, but what did she want to do after school? Sometimes, it felt like life just leads you to a dead end. She skated a little bit ahead of her partner and into a clearing before she did a jump. Paul watched in awe, there was so much he didn’t know about her. Her cheeks were rosy from the cold, as well as the tip of her nose. Paul couldn’t believe how beautiful she was. The couple skated for a little while longer before they took a break, drinking water and having a few snacks from the concession stand. 

“Do you want to get out of here?” He asked suggestively. June looked up at him and nodded, knowing exactly what they were about to do. They quickly took off their skates and handed them back into the rental booth before they left.

As soon as they climbed into Paul’s car, he pulled June in for a passionate kiss. She ran her fingers through his hair, gently tugging. Paul let out a soft moan and broke the kiss apart, feeling himself get turned on. “We need to get out of here now,” He huffed, starting the car. June nodded in agreement, slightly out of breath.


	10. Caught

January 6th 1971 

The honeymoon phase of Paul and June’s affair had to come crashing down at some point. Of course, they didn’t expect to be naked when it happened. Bad luck mixed with bad timing cooked up a gooey shit-cake. There they stood, half naked, in front of Paul’s best friend and fellow colleague, John Lennon. 

“What the fuck?” John said, his eyes bouncing back and forth between June and Paul. 

Holiday break ended a few days ago, bringing sluggish students back to campus. June and Paul were able to meet up a few more times during the break, being extremely stealthy about it. Obviously going from seeing each other five times a week to three times in two weeks was a major change. I guess their emotions (I.E. lust) were built up by the time school started again. Leading to a quick romp during lunch, which inevitably lead to the moment where here they stood, barely clothed, in front of John.

“No, seriously, what the fuck.” John spoke again, now acting like a strict parent who caught his kids getting into the cookie jar. “Oh, for god sakes please put on your clothes.” He had them to quickly dress, not wanting to see his friend and a student half naked anymore. 

“John, I can explain,” Paul began, but he didn’t really have anything to ‘explain’. I mean, it was obvious wasn’t it? He was sleeping with his student, and had been for a while now. It was all out on the table, like a messy, burnt Thanksgiving dinner. 

“It’s clear as to what is going on.” John said. His arms were folded and he was pacing back and forth, wishing he hadn’t had walked into Paul’s classroom. “I mean, how stupid can you two be? And you Paul, married for god's sake.” 

“It’s just some good fun,” Paul defended, “Look, John. I- I have no excuses for this. I don’t love Linda anymore. I just- I love June now.” June stood quietly and kept her gaze on the floor. She felt horrible, of course. John scoffed at Paul’s comment and continued to pace around. 

“How long has this been going on?” John asked, finally sitting down at one of the student desks. 

“ A little over two months.” Paul spoke up. He had sat down at his desk now, and June sat in the chair next to his desk. John groaned, now putting his head into his hands. He knew about it now, which made him an accomplice. If anybody finds out, he could get in trouble for it. However, if he informed administration, he’d witness his friend lose his job and his dignity. Paul would be in the papers, he would be the talk of the town, hell, most student and teacher relationships were on the news. He would never find a new job, and never be able to recover from this.

“Jesus. Okay, here’s what we’re going to do,” John began, he stood back up. “I promise not to speak a peep to anyone, as long as you tell Linda what you’ve done. She’s a lovely gal Paul, you can’t keep doing this to her.”

Paul felt his heart sink deep into his stomach. Tell Linda? He didn’t want to tell her anything. She had been such a solid stone in his life for so long. I mean, the love had long been gone, on his side at least. Honestly, the only reason Paul hadn’t divorced Linda yet was because he was scared. Scared to start over, scared to give up the comfort, scared of hurting her. But, He was also so infatuated with June he knew it was the right thing to do. If he got it over with now then it’d be better off for the both of them. 

“Alright, I’ll do it.” The teacher finally said after being in thought. June’s eyes shot up and she looked at him. He looked right back at her and smiled softly, she was his future now, she was all that mattered.

“Right then. If you keep this relationship going, one of you will have to leave this school you know.” John said after a moment. He felt better now that Paul was going to tell Linda. It was still a sticky situation. He wouldn’t be able to work with his friend anymore, assuming he was going to be the one to leave the school, It would be too difficult for June to pick up and leave during the semester. It was a difficult decisions, but Paul knew he wanted to stay with June, and the only way to stay together would be if he got a new job. 

Paul stood up and gave his friend a hug. John protested at first, but then eventually just fell into it. He knew how Paul felt about Linda, it had been obvious for a while now. Whenever he was at their home, it was uncomfortable. It was difficult to watch Linda make extreme efforts to get his attention, only to be shut down. It was difficult to watch his best friend slowly push his wife away. Now, John knew the reason behind Paul pushing Linda away - June. 

Maybe John was being unnecessarily mean about Paul finding someone new. I mean, he did it in the wrong order, by far. June seemed like a nice enough girl, she did well in his Music class, but that’s all he knew about her. Once all of this blew over, and they figured everything out, then John would start to get to know June. He didn’t want to do it now, he felt as though it would be rubbing lemon juice into an open wound, that open wound being Linda. Whatever the circumstances, he was happy to see Paul happy, after not seeing the shine in his eyes for months.


	11. Pain

January 24th, 1971

June sat at home, flipping through one of her school textbooks. Jude was in the other room, doing one thing or another, June didn’t really care. It had been a whirlwind of a month. First, Mr. Lennon found out about her and Paul. It, as it turns out, caused a little tiff between the two of them. They argued about when Paul was to tell Linda, and when June was going to leave Jude. Of course they both lived with their significant other’s so, someone was bound to end up homeless.

June wanted to pack up a small bag and just leave, but she didn’t have anywhere to go, she felt like she was forced to stay with Jude until Paul fully separated from Linda. Paul didn’t feel the same. He wanted June to leave him now, but he didn’t realize that she would most likely have no home to go to. Especially if Linda was still in his house. June hadn’t been feeling well. Either, she must’ve caught a flu bug, or food poisoning, because the past few mornings she’s felt sick. Everything stacked together just felt like a ton of weight on top of June’s shoulders. 

Jude suddenly walked into the living room, and looked over at his girlfriend. He rolled his eyes, hating that she spent so much time with her nose deep into those textbooks. He thought she should be doing house work, like cleaning or laundry, but instead here she was, reading. He opened the front door and walked down to grab the mail before he came back upstairs. He flipped through the envelopes before noticing one addressed to June from a ‘Paul McCartney” He quickly opened the front door and held a letter up in his hand.

“Who the hell is Paul McCartney?” Jude spoke, his voice low. A mans name, sending his girlfriend a letter? He could feel the jealousy start to kick in. He watched as his girlfriend visibly got uncomfortable. 

“A-a teacher at my school. I-it’s probably just a report card for his class.” June stuttered as she closed the textbook. She stood up and walked over to Jude, trying to grab the letter from the man’s hand. He quickly moved his hand out of June’s reach, pushing her away with the other free hand.

“I thought that it was ‘Mrs’. McCartney, I mean, that’s what you told me.” Jude responded through gritted teeth. His fists clenched into a tight ball, turning his knuckles white. June could tell that this wasn’t good, someone was going to get hurt tonight, probably herself. Maybe now could be the opportunity to break it off with him once and for all.

“No, it’s always been Mr. McCartney, Jude,” June began, taking a few steps away from him, backing herself to the couch. “I’m sick of this. I’m sick of you always trying to control me. First with what I wear, then with getting a job, and now my schooling? I’m over it Jude, I’m done. I-” June paused to steady her voice “I want to break up.”

Jude could feel the anger build up inside of him. He charged after the woman and before he could register what had happened, June was on the floor holding the side of her face. He had hit her, and with much more force than any time before. He dropped the letter in his hand next to June’s body and grabbed his jacket.

“I never loved you. I’ve been cheating on you this whole time anyways. I just knew you were dumb enough to stay with me. You shouldn’t have gone back to school.” He gave the girl one brief look before storming out of the house.

\---------

Paul and Linda sat at home, cleaning up after dinner. Linda could tell that her husband wasn’t acting like himself. He’d barely touched his plate and hardly talked to her the whole evening. Today was the day that Paul had decided to tell Linda. He wanted a divorce. And his mind was made up for sure. He no longer felt love, and he didn’t want to to keep hurting Linda. They had had a wonderful marriage, and relationship, but sometimes it’s not what you need nor what you want anymore.

Linda came up behind Paul and hugged him from behind. Paul sighed and set down the dish he was washing before grabbing a hand towel. He turned around and faced the woman he once loved. She took a few steps back and stared into his eyes. 

“I want a divorce.” Paul said firmly. His hands were a little shaky, but his voice remained steady. He absent-mindedly played with the towel in his hands, waiting for Linda’s response.

“Excuse me?” She spoke, her eyes wide. 

“I want a divorce.” Paul said again. Linda remained staring at Paul and then narrowed her eyes.

“Is it because of that little slut you’ve been romping with for the past month?” She spoke harshly, folding her arms across her chest. Paul winced. He knew she was only being mean to protect herself.

“I- I don’t love you anymore, I haven’t for a while.” The man said calmly, ignoring Linda’s comment about June. Though his heart felt as if it was going to beat out of his chest and plop onto the floor.

Linda’s eyes began filling with tears. She roughly pushed Paul against the counter and then stormed off. Paul heard her footsteps throughout the house until a door slammed. He assumed she went into their bedroom. It was silent for a few moments while Paul sat in the kitchen. He didn’t know what to do now, he had said what needed to be said, but he hadn’t planned for what was to happen afterwards. He quickly finished washing the dishes, letting Linda cool off before he walked to their bedroom door. His hand gently tapped the door. Linda quickly opened the door; her eyes and nose a bright angry red.

“I’m going to stay with my mother. I will collect my things while you’re gone to work, and give you the key once I’m all out.” She spoke quietly. She had also known it was a long time coming, especially the few times she walked in to Paul’s room and there sat that student, without fail, everytime. 

“Linda, I-”

“I don’t want to hear it Paul, I don’t want to hear the excuses, the lies. Im hurting, so please just let me hurt.” Linda cut Paul off. He stood quietly in the doorway, watching Linda pack her things. She angrily wiped the tears running down her cheeks, and slung her bag over her shoulder. She walked up to Paul and pushed past him, quickly exiting their small cottage.


	12. Baby

One Week Later - January 31st, 1971

Ever since Jude stormed out, he hadn’t come back. It had been a week now, and June hadn’t heard anything from him. I mean, she did break up with him so I guess it was a good thing he hadn’t come back. After his hurtful words, she didn’t want to see him ever again though most of his stuff was still in the apartment. The apartment. June didn’t have a job, which meant if he was gone for good, then she would have to move out. I guess moving out wouldn’t be such a bad idea. This place held too many dark memories anyways, and her cheek was still slightly bruised from his outburst last week. She could have Paul help her move once things had settled down.

June had been so caught up in all the drama, that she hadn’t noticed she was late. I don’t mean ‘late to a meeting’ or ‘late to an appointment’ I mean late. As in her period hadn’t shown up yet. She’d felt sick almost every morning, and sometimes throughout the day, but only dismissed it to the flu or food poisoning. Paul had been noticing as well. The fact that she’d leave to the bathroom during class, and come back with her mascara a little smudged. She’d feel sick with certain smells, and even moving a little too fast. 

June sighed and looked at the calendar on the wall, noticing now that it was the 31st of January. She’d gone a full month without receiving her period. Her eyes widened with fear, and she quickly grabbed her coat, running out of the apartment. The cold air whipped her cheeks as she walked to the convenience store, feeling somewhat Ill to her stomach. 

She’d only been having relations with Paul. Jude and her hadn’t had sex since the beginning of the school year. However, Jude had been cheating on her the whole time anyways, so she didn’t feel bad about it at all anymore. She sighed, reaching the shop and went inside. The bell above the door rang throughout the store as she walked quickly towards the medicine section. Her hands shakily grabbed the pregnancy test box, feeling a weight on her chest. She trudged towards the register, shamefully placing it onto the counter top.

“Got into some trouble did ya?” The man behind the counter asked. June blushed and dug into her pocket to dig out some change. “Dollar fifty.” Her spoke gruffly.

The girl set two dollars onto the counter, and grabbed the test not bothering to wait for her change. The walk home sucked, a million thoughts clouded her mind. What was she to do? Was she going to keep it, if she was actually pregnant. What about Paul? She was sure he didn’t want to be a father. Especially so soon into their relationship. 

June reached the apartment and went inside, locking the door behind her. She sighed, shucking off her coat and tossing it onto the couch. She held the the box in her hand, feeling a deep pit within her stomach. This was it, now or never. She walked to the bathroom and quickly did her business on the stick, reading the instructions to wait about 7 minutes before checking.

In the meantime, she paced her apartment, randomly straightening or dusting off things. She then sat on the couch, anxiously chewing her nails. Then her timer went off, disrupting the eerie quiet. She ran to the bathroom, flipping the test over.

Positive.

She threw it into the trash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really appreciate it. Most chapters are short, but it helps me keep them from getting long and rambling-on. This story means a lot to me, this is the first story I've written in over 2 years, so pls be kind. Anyways, thank you so much, again. All the love, Abby.
> 
> My Tumblr: floydvibe.tumblr.com


	13. Cottage

February 21st, 1971

It had been exactly three weeks and two hours since June found out she was pregnant. She’d had also had a secret visit to the doctor’s to find out how far along she was, and to see if the baby was healthy. In the three weeks that had passed, Linda had fully separated from Paul. The divorce wasn’t final however. Her stuff had been moved out as well, almost leaving the cottage like an empty shell. Paul didn’t realize how much Linda had affected his life until she was out of it. 

They had school today and since it was a new semester, classes had changed. June still had Mr. McCartney’s class, just the second half of it. His class was now at the end of the day, which was nice for the both of them. It made it easier to figure out the others schedule.

It had taken her three weeks to finally build up the courage to tell Paul he was going to be a father. There had been numerous chances to tell him before, but each time June couldn't seem to muster up to words. Linda was already a lingering burden, and she didn’t want to throw a baby on top of it. However, on a happier note, Paul had found a new job. It was at a different college, a few towns over. Though he had to stay at the current college til the end of the school year. A new job meant that the pair wouldn’t have to hide anymore, It meant that they could go on like a normal couple.

June sat through class, feeling sick. She hadn’t even told Penny yet, who was sitting right next to her. June wasn’t showing at all yet, she was only about 8 weeks along now, so that made it easier to hide it. They also had ended their study sessions, since Penny’s classes were harder this semester and she didn’t really have time after school. Besides, June had a lot on her plate right now. 

The bell dismissed class and Penny said her goodbyes to June before walking out. June took a deep breath and made her way down to Paul’s desk after the rest of the students had cleared out. Her heartbeat felt like her actual heart was going to shoot out of her chest. 

“Hello love.” The man said, kissing June’s forehead. June smiled a half smile and looked down at her shoes.

“Paul, I have to tell you something.” Her voice said shakily. She held her hands together tightly and kept her gaze on the floor. She felt the man's hand gently grab onto her tight ones and pull them apart, almost reassuring her that whatever she had to say was okay. 

“Go on, darling.” Paul said softly.

“Okay, well, I’m uh- god I’m so sorry. I’m pregnant.” 

“Preg- You’re Pregnant?” Paul stuttered. He removed his hands from Junes and ran them down his face, and then hastily pushed his hair back. It was almost bittersweet, the feeling he was having. Bitter, well because they both weren’t prepared for a baby. Sweet because Paul, ever since the beginning, had imagined his life with this girl. However, he didn’t imagine having a baby only four months into their relationship.

Now that Linda was fully moved out, and Jude was gone, that gave June the opportunity to move in with Paul. He could support her, just as he did Linda. She could be a stay at home mother. The thought of being a stay at home mother didn’t bother June as much anymore. Maybe your plans can truly change once you meet the right person who will suit them. But the question still lingered in her head, was she going to drop out of college once the baby was born?

They still had three months left of school. By the end of school year, it’ll be obvious that June is pregnant. Everybody is aware that she isn’t married, in fact most of the people she had become acquaintances with still think she’s with Jude. 

“I am. Listen, If you don’t want to stay together, that’s okay.” June rushed, slowly backing away from the man.

“June, I’m not going to leave you.” Paul reassured the girl, quickly pulling her into his chest, holding her tightly. June let out a sigh of relief, resting her head on his shoulder. “Once my divorce is official, I want you to move in with me. I want to be there for you, I want to take care of you. I can turn one of the spare bedrooms into a nursery.”

“I’m worried that Jude will come back in the meantime.” June spoke softly, looking up at Paul. She had told him what happened afterwards, there was no hiding the giant bruise on the side of her face. Of course the first time it happened, it was easier to cover it up. 

“Then, I’ll come stay at your apartment. At least until everything is over with. It’ll be okay, I’ll take care of you, Darling.” He said softly, rubbing June’s back. June felt better, Paul wasn’t being difficult about her pregnancy. In fact, he had reacted completely opposite of what she had prepared for. 

“It’ll be nice to have someone to hold my hair when I get sick now.” June joked. She heard Paul chuckle softly.

The pair stood in the others arms for a while, before they decided to go to Paul’s cottage. He was going to pack a bag, along with some other important things and then the two were going to June’s apartment. They walked to Paul’s small car, careful to avoid other teachers and faculty members. Paul had started to park away from where the teachers park, incase he and June had plans right after school. 

“Can I ask, how far along are you?” Paul asked after a few moments into their walk. 

“Um, eight weeks.” June replied, recalling the doctors visit she had, she was only six weeks along then.. “It happened on one of our visits during Holiday break. The baby is healthy too, it should be the size of a raspberry by now. I went to the doctor after I took a test at home. I really needed to make sure.” 

“A raspberry, aye? Wee little thing.” Paul remarked, opening the car door for June. June smiled softly, gently putting her hand on her stomach. There was a living thing in there. It really didn’t occur to her until after she told Paul, basically admitting to herself too. It’s hard to think about something when it doesn’t feel real. Paul then climbed into the car himself, and started the engine. His hand immediately grabbed onto June’s as they drove to the cottage.

\---

The cottage seemed almost like an empty shell. June had never been to Paul’s home before, for obvious reasons. Furniture had been cherry picked, leaving odds and ends of couches, chairs, small tables. Almost every room in the home was half empty, June could only assume that the missing items had been Linda’s, why else would Paul’s home be empty. The cottage was still beautiful, even if it wasn’t complete. 

“Make yourself at home while I grab a few things.” Paul spoke, setting his jacket and briefcase down onto the table. June nodded at him and watched him disappear into a bedroom. 

She began to walk around the home now, I mean, if she was to live here at some point, she should start to get familiar with the place. It almost felt weird, to be living in the home that your boyfriend’s ex-wife used to live in. Linda used to use that kitchen, she used to sit on that couch, she used to sleep in the same bed as Paul. It felt wrong.

The front door lead to a front room on the right, and the dining room to the left. The dining room connected to a small kitchen, which lead to the living room. Down a hallway from the living room was three bedrooms and one bathroom. No decor hung on the walls, there was only dust in the formation of picture frames. Half of the utensils in the kitchen were gone, including pots, pans, cups, plates and bowls. The living room only had one couch with no coffee table. There was still a small dining table, with all of it’s chairs. June eventually found herself in the room Paul was in, the master bedroom. A bathroom connected to it, giving them a separate bathroom from the one in the hall.

“This place is beautiful.” She said softly, as if not to scare the man who was so focused on gathering his things. Paul turned to look at June, while shoving a few shirts into his suitcase. 

“It has potential. It’s a little underdressed right now though.” The man remarked, “Once you’ve moved in we can decorate and over the summer, we can make the yard look decent too.” 

June felt her body warm up. She was excited to be able to live with Paul and start a family. The cottage was adorable, perfectly sized for a small family. There was plenty of yard space, even a few barns and fences for farm animals. June smiled at the thought of them having a small farm. She was especially excited at the thought of the baby being old enough to help Paul out in the yard, and if they ever got animals. 

The girl climbed onto the bed that sat in the room, and watched Paul pack. She couldn’t believe that he wanted to stay with her. Most men are quick to leave when they find out the girl they’ve been with, unmarried, is pregnant. She also couldn’t believe that he told her to live with him, I mean, it was amazing really. Just four months together, but it had already felt like a lifetime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who are still reading this. I'm not posting for fame or anything, only because I want people to enjoy this little world i've created. All the love, Abby


	14. Dinner

March 1st, 1971

It had been about two weeks since Paul had come to stay with June at her apartment. Throughout that time, Paul had helped June pack some items, for when they move into Paul’s cottage. June was just glad he was around for when the morning sickness kicked in. He was always there to hold her hair, or rub her back. It was especially nice to have someone who can make a snack run at anytime in the night.

They had been going to college normally, however, they would arrive separately so people wouldn’t get suspicious. I mean, at this point I really wouldn’t be surprised if a few people didn’t know. Occasionally Penny would talk to June about it, but they were always very secretive about it. 

It was later in the evening. Paul had just gotten home from work; June had been home for about two hours already. Now that they lived together, June never really stuck around after school. They didn’t find the need to. It made their secret relationship easier to hide, the only thing they had to worry about now was June’s growing size. She was only 10 weeks along, which meant the baby was only the size of a strawberry. Paul came home about a week ago with a stack of parenting books, and the two of them stayed up well into the night reading about their unborn baby, and what to expect. Anyhow, June could hide her pregnancy from the world, because the baby was still relatively small. 

Tonight that pair had plans to have John over for dinner, as well as his wife Yoko. Paul wasn’t very fond of Yoko, but he was much too polite to tell John that. June had already begun dinner, which was just crepes. Something simple, yet filling. She had the alcohol set out for the other three to drink, while she drank sparkling cider. 

They hadn’t decided if they were going to tell John and Yoko about the pregnancy. John’s reaction to finding them in the first place was a disaster, and they would prefer not to repeat that. No doubt John will be curious as to why June wasn’t sipping wine like the rest of them. So they had a plan, They’d bought sparkling cider and poured it into an empty wine bottle, only for June to drink. Paul set the dining table, and then helped June with anything else she needed.

A few moments later the doorbell rang. Paul went to answer it. John and Yoko walked in, with their own bottle of wine, greeting Paul. He hugged the both of them while June walked out of the kitchen holding a plate with crepes on it. 

“Thank you for coming,” Paul told John sincerely. He knew his friend was still iffy on the whole situation. John missed Linda already, she had helped him through his last divorce, and actually introduced him to Yoko. 

“I’d do anything for you, mate.” John spoke softly, taking off his jacket. Yoko handed her jacket to John as well, and he hung them up on the coat rack next to the door.

“So, this is you’re place, aye June?” John asked when June came to greet them after she set the plate down onto the table. 

“Yes, it is. It may be small, but it suits me,” June commented, “Can I get you two some drinks?” Everyone made their way into the kitchen and grabbed the wine glasses, along with the wine, then took them to the table. They sat in their respective spots, making small talk about the weather and how their day went.

“Eh, John, I don’t know if I’ve told you yet, but I found a new job.” Paul spoke after they began eating. They passed around the crepe plate, along with the fillings. A record played softly in the background, trying to muffle the awkward silences that would fill the room occasionally.

“Have you? That’s great. Where at?” John responded, filling his and Yoko’s wine glasses.

“The college a few towns over. I start this fall.” Paul answered with a smile. He grabbed June’s hand and smiled at her as well. John looked at their hands and bit his lip, as to not make a remark about it. He still didn’t know how he felt about June. It had been nearly two months since he found out about them, but he still felt odd. 

“Me and the lads will miss you.” John cleared his throat before talking. They ate in silence for a few moments, It was uncomfortable, especially for June. She felt like the reason John had been so cold towards Paul was because of her. In John’s eyes, she was the one who ruined Paul and Linda’s perfect marriage. Before June came along, Paul and Linda were having problems anyways. They argued consistently, they would go nights without talking, Paul had even been sleeping in the guest room some nights. Paul had never told John any of it because he never felt comfortable to talk to someone about it. 

“These crepes are lovely.” Yoko spoke, addressing June. June looked at the woman and smiled.

“Thank you, I learned how to make them from my dad.” June perked up, feeling a little better. It seemed her and Yoko were okay, it was just a matter of getting John to like her. 

The tension between John and Paul could be cut like butter with a dull knife. The pair had been friends since they were teenagers, both with big dreams. John meant the world to Paul, and it was always important for him to get approval from John. The purpose of inviting them to dinner tonight was to get John to warm up to June. Paul wanted them to be at least friendly by the end of the evening. It was especially important to Paul now, because June was carrying his baby.

Dinner went along, though conversation was tight and in short sentences. By the time people were starting to get full, they had also begun to get tipsy, making the tension slowly go away. Even Paul, who had promised June earlier he wouldn’t get too drunk, was getting tipsy. 

“I made chocolate fondue for dessert,” June spoke up, starting to clear plates from the table. Yoko got up to help June, and met her in the kitchen. She helped June wash some of the dishes and get the desert ready, with the sides. 

“I’m sorry about John.” Yoko spoke softly, as to not disturb the boys. “This is all very knew to him. He liked Linda a lot. She wasn’t right for Paul, I knew. You seem to fit in just right.” June stood dumbfounded by Yoko’s comment. She didn’t care much about the John part, she was more interested in ‘She wasn’t right for Paul, I knew’.

“Um, well, I hope he grows to like me.” June added, trying to dismiss the thought of what Yoko said. She quickly put the food that were to be dipped onto a plate, nice and organized, and asked Yoko to carry the fondue pot to the table. The two ladies speedily set up desert, and issued the boys clean plates as well as fondue pokers. Paul thanked June, kissing her cheek softly. June blushed, and helped him put some food onto his plate. 

“So, June, what do you like to do for fun?” John asked. Whatever conversation the boys had while the ladies were gone seemed to help. John seemed more relaxed and willing to actually talk to June. 

“I really enjoy art.” June said softly. Paul looked at her, and smiled. He never knew that she liked art. I guess it never really came up when they spent time together. “I used to graffiti buildings around the country. Quite a rush actually.” 

“I’d love to see your artwork.” Yoko added, dipping a strawberry into the chocolate. They talked about art for a while, discussing what styles they liked the best. June also learned that John had originally gone to college for art, but then decided last minute to switch his major to music. Things were beginning to get better now, It seemed that the tensions were almost gone. Paul and John were getting along like old friends should. Yoko and June were getting along well too. It almost felt like they had been friends for a long time, even though June was new to the dynamic. 

After they finished dessert, they went to the living room and played charades. Their screams and yells could be heard down the hall. It seemed, at this point, that everyone had passed tipsy and was approaching drunk, except June. She laid out small snacks for them to eat and started giving each of them water instead of wine. Motherly instincts were kicking in already.

The rest of the evening went well, there was no mention of June being pregnant. At one point Paul was going to tell John, but June was quick to change the subject. Things were still too fresh, and it would’ve ruined the mood they had tried hard to acquire. John and Yoko went home after an hour or so of them sitting at talking. June called them a taxi, and sent them on their way promising to fetch their car soon. 

“I think that went pretty much as well as it was going to.” June said once the pair were in bed for the evening. Paul was still slightly tipsy, but much less drunk than he was an hour ago. 

“I love John.” Paul chuckled to himself, “He’s a lovely lad. Been by my side through thick and thin.” 

June’s hand absent-mindedly rubbed her small belly. According to the baby book, she should begin to show soon. Her body was already changing, her breasts were larger, her mood would change frequently, and she felt immensely exhausted. Just rolling out of bed in the morning was a whole struggle. Her morning sickness was awful still, and some days she would miss school because of it. June didn’t want to leave school, but she didn’t want to stay enrolled with a baby. It would be too difficult, for the both of them. Paul was already beginning to stress over June being in school and she was only in the beginning stages of the pregnancy. 

Paul rested his hand on top of June’s. He moved it in rhythm with June’s, a soft smile on his face. He never pictured himself with children while he was with Linda. Even though they had bought the cottage to fill with a family, it never happened. Linda was ready for children, but Paul was not, (at the time). Anytime Linda would bring up children, Paul would shut it down. He didn’t want to think about how she would feel knowing that his new girlfriend was pregnant.

The two of them drifted off to sleep eventually. Paul resting his head on June’s chest, his hand still firmly planted on her stomach.


End file.
